Ark 001
by Rivi Laurant
Summary: There are lots of Arks repeated in the story of Soror and her brother. This could be one of them... that became the brother's regrets.


Ark 001:

"_Repeat it as many times it needs..."_

The breezing weather was the day of the two started their journey. Journey towards the paradise that leads to eternal hell. The girl looked outside from the window. She noticed the very cold weather outside and realized she would not go anywhere at the time.

"Brother… Will he go home anytime soon?"

She murmured. Unfortunately, her brother was not home at the time. She was left alone at the house, with the only master who was being very cruel to her and her brother. She was very worried, worried that the master would start hurting her again, especially when her brother was away. The girl was very weak and powerless. She wasn't able to fight the master. Even hiding sounds impossible to her.

However, that day she seemed so lucky. It was already noon and there's no sign of the master's existence. She assumed that he already left before she woke up. That's strange. It's so rare that the master left without waking her up. Usually, even though it's early in the morning, the master will wake her and her brother up and start yelling and telling them to take care of the house when he is away.

Sometimes later, she heard of her brother's voice calling her.

"Soror! Soror!" called the brother.

"Brother! You're home at last! I was worried!" The girl was happy just to see her brother is now with her again.

"The master…" Said the brother with pale face. He couldn't get himself to finish the sentence because he was out of breath.

"What's with the master, brother? Did he hurt you again?" She was very worried already just hearing the master mentioned.

"No… I… I killed him!" He finished the sentence. That erased the paleness on his face. He started smiling when seeing his sister smiling hearing the news.

"Really? Now we're free!"

"Of course, come on! We got to run as far as we can!"

And the two kids left the house. Together they ran, as far as they could. So far so nobody will be able to catch them. Nobody will be able to destroy their happiness and freedom. They will live together, just the two of them, in their own happiness.

Until a few years later…

"Brother! Brother!" Called the little sister while tugging on her brother's shirt.

"Oh, soror. What is it?" Said the brother with such gentle voice.

"I want to borrow this book." Answered the girl while holding a picture book.

"What is that?" Asked the brother again, curious.

"It's a picture book! It tells about a man leading the girls who had lost their way towards paradise! So they would not fall into eternal hell! Can I borrow it, brother?" Begged the girl, desperate in reading the book she's very interested in.

"Well, if you really want it, go ahead." Said the brother with a smile, is very happy that now his sister can smile happily.

"Really? Yay~! Thank you, brother. I love you! Tee hee!"

The girl ran to the librarian and asked permission to borrow the book. Then, she ran back to her brother, with the most cheerful face she had on her.

"You get the permission?" The brother asked for confirmation.

"Yep!"

"Haha, you look so happy now." Said the brother, patting his sister's head.

"Eh—" The girl looked strange. She thought she felt something at the time her brother's hand touched her head. Something different. Unusual. However, she could not figure it out. "Brother…"

"Huh? What is it? You don't like to be patted on the head because you're no longer a kid now? Hahaha!" Said the brother, teasing his own sister.

"No, brother! I didn't say I don't like it! Don't worry!" The girl said with a very cheerful smile.

The two walked together to their home. Their new home. The home where only the two of them lived there. The home where they could gain happiness and freedom. Free from the cruelty of life, free from the cruelty of reality…

Yet one day, reality destroyed their beautiful dreams. The dream of the sister who wished to be together with her brother forever. The dream of the sister who wished nothing but to be happy together with only her brother. The dream of the brother to gain real happiness.

The brother walked with a woman about the same age as him. The helpless little sister was only looking at them, and burst into tears. The girl ran away, as the brother chased her and left the woman he had been with. Yet, there were no sign of the brother would catch up his sister. The girl was gone, and the brother was very worried. He looked for her for a few days and still no signs of her. The woman tried to comfort him, telling that his sister will definitely come home. Definitely.

However, That day never came.

After a few years, the brother was married to the unknown woman that probably his sister hated the most. However, before they even get the chance to have a baby, the woman died by some unknown reason. Her body was found bloody. Eyes gouged out by the killer. Face was almost unrecognizable. Inner organs were dug out cruelly. Nobody ever found this killer, nor anyone had the courage to even try to find them, since everyone who investigated to find this killer, died. The man lost himself, after losing the two of his beloved in his life.

He realized that crying over what had happened was useless, so he began to look for his long-lost sister. Even until then, he believed that his sister was still alive. Until he found her dead body, he would never believe that his sister's actually gone.

One day, he found some sect that was very familiar to him. The sect his sister joined few years ago, before she's gone. He tried to gather as much information from the sect about his sister. He followed the sect to the isolated building they entered. Then he realized between the crowd he's in, there's a familiar face. Exactly looked like his only sister. Yet, her face made him almost not realized it was his sister. Empty eyes, not like the eyes before she was gone. Where are the eyes of happiness?

He came closer to the girl, trying to talk, just to make sure that it was his sister.

"So... Soror?"

The girl didn't even turn her face to him. She didn't recognize the man's voice. She stood still, as if having no passion to keep living, looked more like a walking dead corpse. The man became all worried seeing his sister like that. The happiness he thought he was able to give her, was then taken away again from her. Taken away, by his own hands. It was his fault that took the happiness away from the poor girl.

He tried calling the girl again, hoping that this time the girl will be able to recognize him.

"Soror? Soror!" He called, while patting the girl's shoulder so that she noticed and turned her face to him.

"….." The girl turned her face to him. Finally. Yet, she didn't say anything at all, and no sign of recognition in her empty eyes. "… Who are you?"

"S-soror! It's me! It's your brother!" He yelled, hoping the girl will be able to remember him.

Then, like the sun shone in the morning breaking the darkness of night, and like someone who was able to gain their life again, all the memories returned. Her brain was, all of a sudden, loaded with lots of memories. Memories of her being able to be freed from her master. Memories of the moments she loved the most. Memories of her living happily with her brother. Memories about lots of happiness. She almost couldn't bear of how much the memories returned to her. Yet, those are memories of happiness, memories she always wanted to return to, and that time she thought she was able to regain.

"…" The girl couldn't get herself to speak. The overloading happiness would only make her cry if she started talking. Yet, this time she had to. Her brother was right in front of her. After a very long time she didn't meet with her beloved, she was able to see his face again. "….Brother?"

"Soror! Finally you recognize me!" The man was very glad that now she was able to regain her memories.

However, the man should realize that the memories the girl had wasn't only memories of happiness. He should realize, what was the reason they hadn't met each other for a long time. And by the time the girl trying to ask herself, 'why haven't we met each other for a long time?' She regained the memories, the memories that led to the answer. The memories of her running away from her brother returned. Then little by little, memories of the pain she suffered because her brother being with another woman, were all back.

The girl pushed her brother away from her. She started sweating. She couldn't bear suffering such pain anymore. No more.

"No more… No more… I don't want this anymore!"

"S-soror? Are you alright?"

"Don't go any closer! Don't go any closer! Not anymore! No! I don't want his anymore!" And her tears started dropping.

"Soror! Calm yourself!"

No more. There's no more hope of happiness for them. The girl had already lost herself. She wasn't able to control her own self. She stayed away from her brother, while covering her own head with her hands, as if trying to prevent her head from exploding. The man tried to calm his sister. However, there's no way to save her from suffering these pains she just regained. The girl took something out from her pocket-

"_Those who were looking for salvation… We give the 'Ark' to you…"_

-something that took both of them to their eternal hell, without being able to reach the paradise they wished for.


End file.
